Never forget the people you care about
by mydarkenedeyes22
Summary: Tru was finally getting used to Jenson when a true tradegy occurs now she has to make one hard decision that may already be made for herself.


**Never forget the people you care about**

Tru Davies wasnt your average person. She was special. Not in a disordered way but she had some properties that shaped her life. She could save people. No she wasnt a doctor nor a nurse but she did save people.

Tru woke up on an early Saturday morning. She patted her back again for her excellent jenson rescue and got dressed. She was in a really great mood so she decided to wear her pink ralph lauren polo and tan jacket. She also wore her dollhouse jeans so she could show off her figure. Tru wasnt a mean person infact she was a very understanding person except when it came to her calling. There was only one person she despised in her life. Jack Harper. Pretty soon it would be two people who she despised.

Tru walked throught the streets(per usual), Towards the morge. When she got in, She walked into Davis's office. "Hey Davis!"She said."I guess we have a new body then." "Im sorry Tru."Was all he said in reply. As soon as Tru heard that she dropped her bag and ran into the crypt. There were a bunch of coroners delivering the bodies. There wasnt just one body there was two. She walked up two them both and uncovered them at the same time. Jack and Jenson. Tru covered her mouth. She looked pale. She stumbled on her way out. She was attempting to make it to the bathroom. She got into the only stall they had and vomited.She looked at what she had made and vomited again. She flushed and started to cry. "How could this happen?"She asked herself. She stood up and wiped her tears. She decided to stay positive since she still had her rewind day. She walked back into Davis's office and got to business. "How did this happen?"She asked. "Bar fight and im guessing it wasnt about the beer!"He answered. "What are you trying to say?"Tru looked confused. "It was probably about you Tru."He said."What other reason would they have to get into a fight like that?"He explained. Tru didnt want to agree. "Im gonna go examine the bodies,see if they'll ask."She explained. "k"He replied. She walked back into the crypt and told the deliverers to leave the room. When they left she removed the sheets once more. "Cmon talk to me."She whispered to herself. She looked up at the clock, 8:00 am. She looked back down and waited for half an hour until both of them finally said in unison!"Tru help me!"

**Rewind day...**Tru got out of bed. Put on her clothes and headed out the door. She figured it must of been at 6am. But she didnt think why anyone would be at a bar that early. It was 5:30 now! She skipped the morge and headed straight for the track. She looked inside and there was Jenson and Jack sitting at the bar. She walked into the girls bathroom so they wouldnt know she was there. Her cellphone rang. It was davis. "I cant talk long!gotta go bye"She hung up. She headedback out and started chatting with Jack. She pulled him away from the bar. "Did you rewind?" She asked. "No and you know that Tru!"He replied. "Well i did and why are you chatting with my boyfriend?"Tru asked. "Wait how did you rewind and i didnt?Who died?"He asked. "You." "Omg, thats why i didnt rewind."He explained."They wont let me save myself. And that means to keep the balance in order i have to die."Jack looked scared. "Maybe but if i can keep you and Jenson from getting into a fight then you both can live!" She explained. "But its not that simple tru. Dont you see, If i die someone else will die same with Jenson. If you want to save someone then you can only choose one but even then someone else will die."Jack told her. "Yeah you!"Tru walked out and took Jenson with her. She took him to the morge where he would be safe. She had to save him. Again.

Meanwhile Jack had a visit with Mr. Davies. He told him what had happened. They didnt know what to do. They considered letting jack die but then they wouldnt have someone to keep fate balanced. They finally decided to force Tru to save Jack and not Jenson. Mr Davies new that Tru would not take this,But he had to try. He needed Jack but he didnt want Tru to hate him. He picked up his cellphone and phoned Harrison. " Harrison."He asked. "Yep." "Hey can you tell Tru to meet me at the track in 10 minutes sharp." "Sure Dad!"He replied and hung up. He told Tru and Tru ran into the bar. There Jenson was being beaten to the floor by Jack with Carrie standing there watching. "Do something Dammit!" She yelled at her. She smiled at continued to stand still. Tru leaped in and pulled Jack off but it was too late. He was already dead. Before he passed away he said one last sentence. "Never forget the people you care about." Trutastedthe tearsrunning through her lips. She stood up and pushed Jack into the pinball table. "One more and i sware im done with you and your stupid little girlfriend over there. I want to know who makes you do this Jack right now or im through ill break the fate and everything. Who?"She swore. "I...Work for myself."He replied. "OIbet!"She said spitefully. She let go of his collar and let him fall. On the way out she gave Carrie a flip of the finger. From now on she had two enemies, The third one had yet to be discovered.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
